Perfecto
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Porque solo se lo podía definir con una palabra, aunque tuviera que anotar todo para poder hacerlo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **Notas: **Algo de la familia uchiha, no parejas.

* * *

**Perfecto**

Itachi Uchiha se le podía definir con una sola palabra: perfecto.

Era el mejor hijo, mejor hermano y mejor alumno. Eso se podía notar a simple vista y se acrecentaba la creencia con el pasar de los años. Sus padres orgullosos, su hermano fiel, sus maestros satisfechos y sus compañeros complacidos.

No había nada que él no pudiera hacer, se creía fervientemente que era la reencarnación de lo perfecto, maravilloso para las féminas, odioso para los varones. Pero no era su culpa, él no pidió tanto talento.

Siempre hacía las cosas, _uno por uno_, porque aunque no lo parezca incluso el ser más preparado variaba en algo, igual que Itachi. Todo con un inicio, con un proceso y final, porque sino comenzaba por partes era imposible que él lo hiciera. Ese sí era un defecto y no era porque perdiera el ánimo de hacer las cosas, simplemente olvidaba de hacerlas.

Por eso la vez que su madre le había dejado la responsabilidad de todo por un día, Itachi había creado una lista para que todo saliera perfecto y no se quedara nada atrás.

La comida, las cosas, las clases, los utensilios necesarios para la semana, incluso el horrible traje que su hermano menor tenía que usar para una tonta presentación que tendría su clase en la escuela el fin de semana. A los niños los obligan hacer cualquier cosa, aún Itachi recuerda con vergüenza y enojo cuando su grado de primaria había hecho una estúpida obra y tuvo que haber hecho de bruja mata-princesas. Los papeles fueron por sorteos, así que ponerse una verruga falsa en la nariz no era algo que él pudiera evitar.

Odio el teatro y cine desde ese momento.

Sus cejas levemente fruncidas, no de enojo, si no de concentración, pero eso era algo que la gente no podía diferenciar bien a excepción de su madre que con una sonrisa arreglaba todo, o trataba, cuando no podía fruncía el ceño de peor manera y eso bajaba todo protesta de cualquier persona, incluso su padre. Nadie podía decirle **no**, y eso no era bueno, especialmente "los días de visitar a la familia".

Itachi suspiró relajado tratando de concentrarse, él era bueno para sus cosas propias, se estaba enterando de que también debía fijarse en la gente que había a su alrededor.

Para cuando terminó el día Itachi sonrió con tranquilidad y orgullo. Todo estaba bien hecho, la ropa lavada y guardada, la casa ordenada, la comida ya preparada, incluso el perro ya había comido, pero siempre hay algo que las personas olvidan, incluso aunque sea mentira se tiene la sensación de que "algo" faltaba, y eso solo hacía que Itachi se molestara más, porque él era perfecto, o por lo menos eso había escuchado decir a su padre.

Repasó la lista y estaba seguro que todo se encontraba en su sitio. La ropa, utensilios, la casa, incluso ya había ido el cartero. Frunció las cejas e intentó pensar un poco.

—Sasuke ¿crees que falta algo para la casa? —Y revisaba el papel una y otra vez, de seguro era su tonta imaginación —¿Sasuke? —no escuchaba la voz de su hermano y a él le molestaba cuando lo ignoraban, rara gente hacía eso.

Revisó en la alcoba, la suya propia, el baño e incluso el patio. ¿Dónde se encontraba ese niño?, estaba seguro que le había dicho que no molestara hasta que llegaran sus padres.

Un momento, eso se lo había dicho hace dos días, ¿qué le había dicho hoy?

—¡Sabía que algo se me olvidaba! —por lo menos ahora ya sabía que era.

Cuando llegó a la escuela del niño ya casi estaba oscureciendo, imposible encontrar por los alrededores muchos alumnos solo los que se quedaban hasta esas horas por cualquier club que se encontraran metidos, lastima que los de primaria no tuvieran clubes sino se sentiría más tranquilo.

—Me olvidaste —dijo el niño con el rostro serio, viéndolo como si _en realidad_ quisiera matarlo, aunque eso no estaba tan fuera de los pensamientos de Sasuke, que Itachi pensara otra cosa era distinto.

—¿Quieres un helado?

—Me olvidaste —repitió molesto. Como la vez que había dejado los cuadernos en la mesa por pensar en el almuerzo, que había dejado esperando a su madre porque tenía que ir a la casa a preparar su trabajo de exposición, incluso peor que dejar plantada a su novia porque recordaba que esa fecha era importante pero no había anotado en el calendario para que era.

Itachi olvidaba muchas cosas, pero Sasuke no creyó que incluso lo olvidaría a él ¡ni que tuviera tantos hermanos menores, él era el único!

Pero la venganza de Sasuke fue buena, porque detestó cuando su madre había llegado esa noche felicitando a su hijo por lo gran y responsable hermano y persona que era, las felicitaciones de su padre porque era alguien en que definitivamente se podía confiar. Sasuke robó su calendario, dónde incluso tenía las fechas y eventos importantes durante todo un año, Itachi incluso olvidó su propio cumpleaños.

Y es que cuando la gente hace algo, deberían darse cuenta que hay 'algo' más que tenían que hacer primero. Itachi aprendió eso, y jamás olvidaba en hacer la vida imposible a su hermano menor.

_Eso sí no olvidaría nunca. _

Por que ese era el trabajo de todo hermano mayor. Tampoco olvidaba recogerlo de la escuela, no vaya a ser que el mocoso le de por robarse su calendario… otra vez.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas: **estúpido, lo sé, solo quería hacer algo dando a entender lo perfecto y no perfecto que puede ser Itachi y un día normal con la familia Uchiha a mí me resulta realmente gratificante :))))


End file.
